


Automatism

by chibiVeneficus



Series: Pleasure Caste [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiVeneficus/pseuds/chibiVeneficus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen always did like breaking the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automatism

Smokescreen knew that he was breaking an unwritten law for his caste.

_Never_ become attached to a client.

He couldn’t find it within himself to care. He had never felt this way before, as if his spark would go supernova just by being able to physically touch the other mech. He looked forward to their sessions together, could barely contain himself when time ticked toward their meetings. Smokescreen was addicted. He knew he could never give this mech up.

It became all the harder, then, to keep their sessions professional when this revelation came to light. As much pleasure as it gave Smokescreen to see, touch, bring his secret love to the bliss of overload, it tore his spark in two. He was use to his clients praying another’s name while overload coursed through them but to always hear another mech’s name on his love’s lips…

Smokescreen wanted to cry out during their interfaces that _he_ was in love with him, _he_ would return his affections tenfold, would cherish him always, not this mysterious mech that his love whispered for during their nights. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts for unchecked thoughts led to actions, and if he ever acted on these thoughts he would be reassigned. His love would be assigned to another Gamma, one more professional than him. He couldn’t bear the thought.

So he kept this secret locked up deep inside his breaking spark and continued on as if nothing had changed. Smokescreen had always been a good actor, able to school his face and body language into something he didn’t feel, even to some degree his energy field, and his love appeared none the wiser to the change. Their interactions remained the same script from beginning to end, just like their first meeting had been.

Smokescreen cherished every moment, knowing that each one was unique underneath their supposed monotony.

Smokescreen roused from his thoughts as his love shifted under him, post overload haze being replaced by his usual no-nonsense persona. Knowing the ritual, Smokescreen sat up and slipped off the berth, helping the other mech up as he did so. They exchanged nods.

“If that will be all,” the mech said, motioning to the door.

“Of course,” Smokescreen said. He smiled, refused to think on how empty it felt, and headed to the exit. “Until next time, Red Alert.”

He was already counting down to their next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this whole, long multiple chapter work around this that eventually ended with them actually being together but I don't think I'll ever get to that. This works well enough as an one shot, so here you go.


End file.
